Helpless when alone
by therandomer5000
Summary: Pewdiepie and Cry friendship fic! Pewdiepie and Marzia break up and now Pewdie has nowhere to go, can a certain friend help him out. Rated for blood, attempted suicide, swearing and other stuff too. R


**This fic has been in my files for ages and I had completely forgotten about it oh and I don't hate Marzia! I think she's awesome so don't think that I do just because of what she does during this fic! enjoy xx**

* * *

**Helpless when alone**

Pewdiepie had been staying in Italy with his girlfriend Marzia for a while now, He was perfectly happy and in love but there was a problem.

He spent so much time on his computer playing games then editing them then uploading them that he didn't get to spend much time with her and at night he was so exhausted so he barely noticed that she was there! he knew she was becoming frustrated and he couldn't really blame her. He wanted to spend time with her.. He really did! but he loved making videos for his bros, it was his job after all! Not that he really thought of it as a job.. more of a hobby but it was something he had to do.

It was now 12 O'clock. Midnight, and Pewds had just finished uploading his latest video onto youtube, he was so tired after thinking so hard about how to solve a puzzle. He turned off his monitor and rubbed his eyes, he stumbled towards the bedroom but froze when he heard strange mumbles coming from the other side.

''Marzia?'' Pewdie breathed then he heard a male voice. ''MARZIA!'' He opened the door to see his girlfriend in bed with another man.

''FELIX!'' Marzia yelped as she moved away from the other man,

''Hey, he finally noticed!'' The man smirked,

''Felix.. I'm sorry'' Marzia gulped, ''I am SO sorry!'' Pewdiepie ignored her and walked straight to his laptop bag and picked it up along with a blanket from next to the bed. before he walked out he called,

''I'm moving out.. someone will be round to get my stuff.. at some point'' he turned to leave,

''But Felix.. where will you go?'' Marzia asked worriedly,

''I don't know but... I can't stay here'' Pewds walked out the door and took his phone out of his pocket.

He called all the motels and hotels he knew but none of them had a cheap free room that he could spend the night in so he had to settle with sitting on the side of the street until daytime.

he didn't know what to do, he was alone in Italy with no where to go and nobody he knew could help him.

He turned on his laptop and plugged in his headphones that he had kept round his neck the whole time,

''I have Wifi'' Pewds grinned, He went onto Skype to see if he could get any advice from his parents but they weren't on. Then someone started to call him.

It was Cry.

Pewdie clicked the answer button and took a deep breath as Cry appeared on the screen wearing his signature mask.

''hey pewds.. why aren't you on video cam?'' cry asked worriedly,

''Oh right.. sorry Cry'' Pewds clicked the video cam button and looked at himself on the screen, he looked a mess. He had huge bags under his eyes and his eyes shone with tears, it was dark except for his pale face with the light from the computer screen shining on it, his lime green headphone gleamed in the light and the edge of his blanket was against his chin.

''Woah! Where are you friend? are you ok?'' Cry asked in shock, he had never seen his friend so down or outside in the middle of the night.

''Marzia was cheating on me.. so I left her'' Pewdie explained sadly, ''I haven't got anywhere to go''

''man.. that's horrible!'' Cry exclaimed sadly, ''I'd hate to be in that position..''

''I don't know what to do Cry!'' Pewdie cried,

''tell me where you are Pewds.. where about in Italy are you?'' Cry asked calmly,

''You know where marzia's house is?''

''yeah''

''Go down the south road and turn left'' Pewdie explained miserably, ''I didn't go far.. how am I supposed to get my stuff.. where am I gonna live?''

''It's ok Pewds.. I gotta go do something.. I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?'' cry frowned, he didn't want to leave his friend but he had an idea

''ok Cry.. bye'' Pewds did a brofist to the camera before turning off the laptop and curling up into a ball. He soon fell asleep.

Pewdiepie woke at 10 in the morning, People sent him funny looks as he sat up and looked around him. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't stay out in the street but he didn't have the energy to get up. he just wanted to sit there and watch his life pass slowly.

''PEWDS! PEWDS!'' Pewdie looked around to see a man with a Cry mask running towards him, his exhausted brain eventually recognised him as Cry.

''Cry?'' he asked tiredly as the man knelt next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

''You ok friend?'' Cry asked concerned,

''Wh-what are you doing here?'' Pewds asked,

''As soon as I hung up on you I packed up my stuff and caught the first flight to Italy, I arrived a few moments ago, I have a double room in a hotel nearby'' Cry explained,

''but.. i couldn't get a hotel room last night'' Pewds frowned, ''How did you get one?''

''Were you specific? did you ask for a single?'' cry asked with a smile,

''yeah''

''They're out of single rooms'' Cry explained, pewds slapped his forehead and wordlessly followed Cry away from the street, Cry helped him with his stuff.

They both went to the hotel and settled into the room, Cry made some coffee for the both of them with the little kettle in the corner.

Pewdie sat of the left bed and cry was going to sit on the right one once the coffee was made.

''H-Have you ever felt so useless..'' pewdie asked with a weak voice.

''Yes.. I felt useless when I knew you were here alone and I couldn't help you'' Cry answered sadly, ''It must've been scary for you''

''Yeah..'' Pewdie sniffed, ''All I wanted to do was go home but... then I remembered that I didn't have a home''

''So..'' Cry handed the hot drink to Pewdie then settled himself on the bed with his own drink, ''What're you gonna do now?''

''I don't know.. I can't go back to Marzia's house and I really don't want to go to my parents place'' Pewds sighed, ''I guess I'm gonna have to though''

''You don't have to Pewds'' Cry smiled, ''There are loads of places you can live''

''Like where?'' Pewdie asked bitterly,

''You could live with a friend'' Cry nodded,

''I wouldn't want to intrude.. they all have their own lives and I wouldn't want to get in the way of that'' Pewdie explained Cry nodded along before sighing,

''Y-You could come live with me'' Cry nodded, ''I'm not leaving this place until I know you're gonna be ok.. You might as well come live in LA with me, we're friends and I've got a spare room anyway''

Pewdie looked up at Cry in surprise, ''R-really?

''Yeah.. If you want to, I can arrange the flights and I know some guys that can come and get your stuff and bring it to mine'' Cry nodded, ''It'll be good for you to get off the street and be with your friend''

''Thank you Cry.. You don't know what that means to me'' Pewdie smiled,

''It's no problem sir'' Cry grinned, ''I'll call my guy''

''Your guy?''

''my guy'' Cry nodded as he walked into the bathroom with the phone to speak privately.

Pewdiepie sipped at his drink as he thought about Marzia, he never thought she'd do this to him. Did she not love him? How long had she felt this way? How long had she been with this man?

''Sorted'' Cry smiled, ''There's a bed and a desk in my spare room already.. there's a walk in wardrobe too so the basics are there. Hey, you ok friend?'' Cry looked at Pewd's sad face in concern,

''Just.. I was just thinking about Marzia..'' Pewdie sighed, ''I never thought she'd do this to me''

''I didn't think she was the type either friend but...'' cry smiled as he thought of something to cheer his friend up, ''I guess she's working with the barrels now then''

He grinned as Pewdie chuckled at his joke,

''Cry'' he laughed as he shook his head, ''I guess you're right''

''So there's nothing to worry about right?'' Cry asked with a smirk,

''right! that son of a barrel'' Pewdie joked,

''Son of all the barrels!'' Cry agreed, ''get some sleep, The guys will come tomorrow but the house won't be ready until the day after if not longer''

''Ok... I guess we can stay here until then'' Pewdie nodded, He set down his mug and crawled under the covers and slowly fell asleep.

Cry smiled at his friend after washing the mugs, he sat at the little desk and unpacked his laptop and went on Skype.

Ken called.

''hey Ken'' Cry smiled as he looked at his friends face,

''Hey Cry, what's up? where are you?'' Ken looked at his friend with a confused expression,

''I'm in Italy'' Cry smiled.

''You visiting Pewds?'' Ken asked with a nod,

''Not exactly'' Cry frowned, ken looked confused, ''He and Marzia broke up, Pewds was stuck on the streets so I came here to get him somewhere safe''

''Oh.. Gees'' Ken rubbed the back of his neck, ''That's.. bad. Is he ok?''

Cry positioned the camera to show Pewdie sleeping,

''Oh, Well... It's good that you got there Cry'' Ken nodded once the computer was back on the desk, ''I can't imagine what would've happened if Pewds had been stuck in the streets''

The two friends shivered at the thought,

''Poor guy'' Ken shook his head, ''He's really gonna need someone.. and somewhere to stay''

''He's gonna live with me'' Cry said with a small smile, Ken laughed slightly,

''Don't tell the fangirls! They'll think Pewdiecry is really happening'' Ken smiled,

''Yeah... I'm gonna go Ken, I didn't get any sleep last night'' Cry yawned,

''Don't blame ya buddy, bye'' Ken smiled before hanging up.

Cry crawled into bed and fell asleep.

_Cry watched as Pewdie slept on the pavement, it was cold tonight. he couldn't move, it was like he wasn't actually there! All he could do is watch._

_Some large muscular men began shouting and pointing at the sleeping Swede, they ran up to him and kicked him, punched him, hurt him. Cry tried to shout, tried to help but there was nothing he could do! Pewdiepie yelled for help, screamed for the men to stop but they ignored him._

_The largest man pulled out a knife from his pocket and slashed it at Pewdie, Pewds screamed in fright. Cry wanted to beat the bastard up for hurting his friend but he couldn't._

_Pewds yelled in pain as the knife was stuck into his stomach, the men ran away laughing. Marzia and a faceless man walked past together holding hands, Pewdie begged for their help but they just kept walking. _

_The blanket and pavement was covered in blood as Pewdie's eyes fluttered shut and the man went limp._

''SHIT!'' Cry yelped as he sat up in bed, he sighed and wiped his forehead, ''It was just a dream'' he looked around at the room before turning to Pewdie's bed. It was empty.

''PEWDIE? FELIX!?'' Cry yelled in panic, his friend wasn't in the room. Cry pulled on some clothes and ran down to the lobby.

''Have you seen a blonde man in here?'' The woman at the desk stared at him in confusion, Cry growled slightly and ran out of the hotel.

''FELIX!?'' he called, his phone began to ring.

''Hello?'' he answered breathlessly,

''Hey Cry'' It was Ken, ''How long have you slept for?''

''I don't know why?'' Cry asked hurriedly,

''You talked to me the same time yesterday morning as you are now'' Ken explained in concern, ''What's wrong?''

''I-I was asleep and- and.. I had a nightmare.. Pewds.. he's GONE!'' Cry explained hurriedly,

''Calm down!'' Ken said calmly. ''You said you were asleep.. and you had a nightmare? What was the nightmare?''

''THAT DOESN'T MATTER! PEWDIE'S GONE!'' Cry growled,

''Was the nightmare about Felix?'' ken asked knowingly, Cry collapsed onto a bench and told Ken his nightmare.

''Oh.. so that's why you're panicked'' Ken gasped, ''I'm sure he's fine, go back to your hotel room and wait for him''

''I can't Ken! I wanna know where he is!'' Cry sighed,

''Ok.. here's what you're gonna do, I'm gonna hang up and you call pewds ok?'' Ken asked,

''I.. didn't think of doing that'' Cry groaned, ''Bye Ken''

''Bye Cry'' Ken hung up and Cry dialed Pewdie's number and called him.

the phone rang.

''Hello?'' Pewdie answered tiredly,

''PEWDS! YOU OK MAN?'' Cry asked worriedly, ''WHERE ARE YOU?''

''No Cry..'' Pewdie's breath was shallow, ''I can't live with out her.. I can't..''

''What do you mean can't live?'' Cry asked as terror over took him. ''Pewdie, where. are. you?''

''I-'' Pewdie gasped in pain, there were italian people laughing and shouting around him, ''I'm... outside... shop... corner''

Pewdie was obviously in pain, Cry began to run to the shop round the corner.

''HOLD ON MAN! I'M COMING!'' He yelped before hanging up. He sprinted as fast as he could, images from the nightmare flashed in his head.

He turned the corner and ran towards the crowd.

In the middle of the crowd there was a figure lying on the ground.

''FELIX!'' Cry yelped and knelt next to his friend, Pewdie groaned pitifully as he squinted up at Cry.

''C-cry?'' he swallowed.

''Y-yeah.. It's me buddy.. It's me... what happened?'' Cry asked quietly,

''I can't live with out Marzia.. I asked a couple of guys to.. help me out.. and they-'' Pewdie rolled over to show Cry the knife sticking out of his side.

''Oh god.. oh god'' Cry gulped in panic, he reached for the knife but remembered that you should never pull it out. ''WHATDOIDO WHATDOIDO!?'' Cry yelped in panic. He pulled off his shirt and wrapped it around the knife to stem the bleeding.

''FELIX!'' Marzia suddenly appeared next to Cry,

''GET AWAY FROM HIM!'' Cry growled as he pushed her away, a large muscled man appeared next to her and growled at Cry,

''DON'T TOUCH MY GIRL!'' he yelled with a thick italian accent before punching Cry in the face and knocking him out.

Cry awoke in a hospital bed, he had a hard thing on his nose that he couldn't really see. His phone was on a bedside table, he had four voicemails and eight messages from Ken.

''Woah..'' Cry yawned as he sat up.

''hello'' The doctor smiled as he walked into Cry's room, ''You've broken your nose but other than that you're fine.. You can leave when you're ready''

''Oh ok..'' Cry nodded before realisation hit him, ''Where's Pewdie?''

''Pewdie?'' The doctor asked in confusion,

''I mean.. Felix?'' Cry asked, the doctor smiled and left, ''Wait!'' There were footsteps outside the door and Pewdiepie walked in, Cry jumped out of the bed and hugged his friend lightly. ''You're ok!''

''Yeah'' Pewdie smiled weakly, ''The knife didn't hit anything so all I needed was a clean up and some stitches''

''Why did you ask those guys to stab you?'' Cry asked angrily,

''I-... I had a dream about Marzia and.. I couldn't live with out her.. so..'' pewdie sniffed,

''You can live with out her!'' Cry frowned, ''You have me! You have Ken and Spoon and Minx! You have your parents! dude you have loads of people to help you through this!''

''But I don't want their help'' Pewdie sighed,

''Well you're getting Mine and Kens whether you like it or not'' Cry smirked, ''Please.. just.. wake me up next time you have a dream about Marzia and you need someone to do you a "favour"?''

''Ok Cry.. thanks'' Pewdie smiled,

''No problem buddy'' Cry smiled as he and his friend left the hospital.

''Was Marzia there when you got punched?'' Pewdie asked once they were back in the hotel room.

''No'' Cry lied, ''I didn't see her'' He picked up his phone and called Ken,

''CRY! ARE YOU OK? DID YOU FIND FELIX?'' ken asked as soon as he answered,

''Yeah.. everything's ok.'' Cry said calmly,

''Good'' Ken sighed in relief, ''The guys that's picking up Pewd's stuff is on his way back to LA, he says everything should be set up and ready by tomorrow.''

''Great.. I'll arrange the flights and we'll go home tomorrow..'' Cry smiled, ''The sooner we get away from Italy the better''

''I agree'' Ken grinned, ''I gotta go, stay safe ok?''

''Ok'' Cry smiled, ''See ya buddy''

They both hung up and Cry collapsed onto the bed.

''Your stuff is on it's way to mine.. We can go to LA tomorrow'' Cry smiled to Pewdie as he turned on his laptop. ''I'm gonna book the tickets''

''Thanks Cry'' Pewdie sighed tiredly, ''I owe ya one''

''No problem friend'' Cry smiled as he looked at the flights for tomorrow.

''The emptiest plane lifts off tomorrow afternoon at three.. if we get there by two we can watch the planes while we wait'' Cry nodded,

''Sounds good'' Pewdie smiled, ''I can't believe it's five''

''i know'' Cry smirked, ''You wanna order some pizza and play some happy wheels?''

''Yeah!'' Pewdie grinned.

And that's how they spent the night, the two gamers eventually went to bed at 3 in the morning.

_Cry was once again standing in the road watching a sleeping Pewds, he was confused and frightened. he didn't want to see the men kill Pewdie again!_

_Nobody was nearby, everything was peaceful._

_There was a flash of white light, Cry looked around to see the whole area covered in snow!_

_''Does it snow in Italy?'' Cry wondered, he looked over at Pewds but he wasn't there. There was just a pile of snow. Cry realised he could walk this time, he went towards the snow pile in curiosity._

_He noticed Pewdipie's laptop sticking out._

_''No.. FELIX!'' Cry yelled as he dug at the snow, he brushed a clump away to reveal Pewdie's frost bitten face. His eyes were still open._

_''OH GOD!'' Cry sobbed, his best friend was dead. _

''WOAH!'' Cry sat up in his bed and looked around the room, he turned to his clock to see that it was 11 O'clock in the morning. He turned towards Pewdie's bed to see the mass of blond hair sticking out of the covers.

''Thank god'' Cry breathed in relief. He began to pack up the things that he and Pewdie had which wasn't much.

When he had finished packing he heard a tearful mumble coming from Pewdie, Cry went to his side and pulled the covers away slightly to reveal Felix's tear stained face.

he was mumbling and crying in his sleep, no doubt it was over Marzia. Cry sighed sadly and stroked his friend's forehead to calm him down.

''it's ok friend.. It's ok..'' Cry soothed, ''I'm here for ya buddy''

Pewdie settled down into a quiet sleep.

Cry heard his phone vibrate and quickly picked it up, he answered the call.

''hello?'' he asked tiredly,

''hey, I'm just calling to tell ya the house is ready for you and your.. em.. friend'' The man on the other side answered, ''We expect to be paid once you arrive home''

''yeah yeah.. i know'' Cry frowned, ''I come find you when I get there''

he quickly hung up and called Ken.

''hey Ken?'' Cry asked once the ringing stopped,

''hey Cry, you going home today?'' Ken asked with a yawn.

''Er yeah but.. that's not why I called'' Cry frowned sadly. ''I had one of those dreams again''

''Really? was it the same as last time?'' Ken asked in concern,

''no.. No he wasn't murdered this time.. he died due to the temperature'' Cry sighed,

''Oh''

''Why do I keep having these dreams?'' Cry asked angrily,

''You were just freaked out about Felix being alone.. this is just the stress getting to you'' Ken explained, ''it's nothing to worry about''

''it's just stress?'' Cry asked sceptically, ''I hope you're right man''

''I gotta go, call me when you get home ok?''

''Ok'' Cry nodded, ''Bye''

''Am I causing you stress Cry?'' Pewdie asked sadly from behind, Cry turned round to see his friend was dressed except for a shirt.

''No! No Pewds'' Cry shook his head, ''I'm not stressed''

''I'm sorry Cry'' Pewdie looked down at the floor in shame, ''I won't move in with you if I'm causing you stress''

''You're not causing me stress, don't worry'' Cry explained quietly,

''Then what is?'' Pewdie asked,

''I was stressed when you were stuck here alone and it's finally affecting me that's all!'' Cry explained with embarrassment, ''I'm ok now though''

''oh'' Pewdie said awkwardly as he pulled on a shirt.

Cry decided to make some coffee for himself and Pewds.

''You've packed already?'' Pewdiepie asked with a chuckle, ''I'd better catch up huh?''

''No need, I packed your stuff too. Most your stuff's at mine now anyway'' Cry smiled as the kettle boiled,

''Oh.. thanks'' Pewdie smiled, ''I hate packing''

''I do too but I had nothing else to do at that point'' Cry shrugged, ''Here's your coffee'' Cry finished stirring and handed the hot mug to his friend before pouring his own.

''I can't wait to get to yours'' Pewdie breathed, his eyes glazed over as he thought about it, Cry chuckled and sat across from him.

''Me niether'' He said quietly before sipping his drink.

They sat and chatting about random stuff and about what it would be like to live together when Cry's phone began to ring.

''You get more calls than I do'' Pewdie smirked,

''It's Ken'' Cry sighed as he answered, ''Hello?''

''You at the airport yet?''

''No. why?'' cry asked in confusion.

''DUH! It's half past two! You've got thirty minute till your flight leaves'' Ken chuckled.

''Oh crap'' Cry face palmed,

''Relax buddy! You've still got a while!'' ken soothed, he knew Cry loved to be early for these things.

''See ya Ken'' Cry said hurriedly before hanging up, ''Time we were going'' he smiled at Pewdie, the two friends chugged down the last of their coffee and grabbed their bags before running to the lobby and paying for the rooms and extras.

Then they hurried to the airport.

They sat and watched the planes for a while until they were called for boarding and soon enough they were sat in their seats. Felix had beaten Cry in the race for the window seat and was now staring at the other planes, Cry laughed as he sat in the middle seat and pulled out the magazine from the pocket of the seat in front.

''You actually read those things?'' Pewdie asked with a raised eyebrow.

''yeah, It's good to read when your waiting for take off'' Cry shrugged,

''and what do you do once we're in the air?'' Pewdie asked,

''I sleep'' Cry chuckled, ''i hate flying so it's nice to just sleep''

''Oh'' Felix nodded, ''i just stare at the clouds and daydream''

''That doesn't surprise me'' Cry chuckled, an air hostess came out and stood in the aisle to show the exits. The two friends fastened their seatbelts and leant back in their chairs as the plane began to move onto the runway.

''I love this bit'' Pewds smiled to his friend, Cry just shrugged. They plane sped along the runway before rising into the air, everyone could feel the force and some little children began to cry.

The pressure evened out once they were in the air, Cry settled down for the long ride and soon fell asleep while Pewdie stared out the window at the white puffy clouds.

_Cry was once again back on the streets looking at a cold Felix, this time though he was awake and crying._

_''Pewdie.. don't cry friend.. I'm here for you'' Cry said as he tried to move forward, he couldn't move nor could Pewdie hear him or see him._

_''I can't live.. without her.. I.. I just can't'' Pewdie mumbled to himself, he pulled one arm out of him blanket. He was holding a knife._

_''Where'd that come from?'' Cry gulped, he stared in horror as Pewdie put the knife to his neck and sliced. there was a thin red line on his neck now, blood started pouring from the cut and Pewdie's eyes rolled back into his head._

_''NO!'' Cry cried as he reached a hand out towards Felix's limp body. ''NO! NONONONO! Pewdie.. why.. WHY!?''_

_Cry was growing frustrated by his dreams. Then he realised he had yet to wake up._

_''what...?'' Cry questioned, he usually woke up once Pewdie had died.. Why hadn't he woken up? _

_''This.. Is this real? It can't be..'' Cry gasped, ''I'd be able to move if it was!'' Cry took a step forward._

_''oh no..'' He ran to Pewdie's side and put a hand on his friends shoulder. ''wake up.. please''_

_But Felix stayed still and silent._

_''NO!''_

''NO!'' Cry sat up in his seat and looked around, it was dark outside now and most people had fallen asleep. Pewdiepie was snoring lightly with his head against the window.

Cry sighed in relief at his friend's presence.

''Thank god'' he whispered to himself. He settled himself back down to sleep and soon he was drifting off again.

Felix woke up as a ray of light stroked his face, he was blinded by it and had to turn away. People from all over the plane were waking up, Pewds noticed that Cry was still asleep.

''You been asleep this whole time?'' Pewds mumbled worriedly, he noticed Cry had a sad frown on his face. he was mumbling to himself but Pewds couldn't understand what he was saying.

he sighed and decided he should wake his friend up, They would be starting to land in about an hour anyway. Plus Cry had painkillers in his bag that Pewds wanted to take, his wound was starting to ache.

''cry..'' Pewdie yawned as he shook his friend's shoulder, ''Bro.. you need to wake up''

''Pewdie..'' Cry sniffed in his sleep, Pewds shook his head before shaking him harder.

''Cry.. don't make me yell in the middle of a plane'' Pewds whined but Cry wasn't waking up, Pewdie leant closer to his friends ear. ''WAKE UP!'' he yelled causing Cry to jolt awake.

''Dude..'' Cry gasped as a light blush appeared on Pewd's face, ''What's with the yelling!?''

''You wouldn't wake up'' Pewds shrugged, Cry smirked a little before leaning back in his seat.

''We landing soon?'' Cry asked as he fought a yawn,

''yeah..'' Pewdie nodded, ''say.. what were ya dreaming about?''

''wha-?'' Cry looked at him worriedly, ''whatcha mean?''

''i heard you mumble my name.. plus ya looked sad'' Pewdie frowned,

''I-.. it doesn't matter'' Cry shrugged nonchalantly,

''um.. ok?'' Pewdie's frown deepened a little in concern but he decided to let it go for now. He and Cry looked out the window until the little seatbelt symbol lit up, they put there seatbelts on and grinned in excitement as they went in to land. It was almost time for them to go to their home.

Once the plane had landed and the two friends were walking through the airport Cry began to stress, what if Felix didn't like the house? what if he instantly wanted to leave?

Cry knew his place was small and he knew it wasn't exactly clean, his cat would have filled her litter tray by now! cry remembered that his cat was at his next door neighbours house for now so the litter tray wasn't a problem.

''Cry? You ok?'' Pewdie asked at his friend's silence.

''Yeah I'm fine'' Cry forced a smile onto his face, he could make Pewdie think he wasn't welcome.

They stepped outside together and Cry called for a cab.

It was early afternoon when they finally arrived at Cry's place, Pewdie and Cry collected their things from the back of the cab before looking up at the little house.

''Nice'' Pewdie smiled. Cry felt like he was walking to his own execution as he made his way along the short gravel path to his front door, he unlocked the door and shoved it open. He took his stuff straight upstairs and took Pewdie to his room.

''Make yourself at home'' He nodded before going to his own, he dumped his stuff on the bed before quietly running downstairs. he looked around at the messy livingroom, he really needed to clean before Pewds came down and saw the mess.

Cry grabbed his livingroom bin and started picking up the various wrappers that lay on the floor before wiping the tv from any dust that may have accumulated. He rushed into his messy kitchen and poured the rubbish from the livingroom bin into the kitchen bin before putting it back into the livingroom. He went to his cupboard and grabbed the vacuum cleaner, he quickly cleaned the carpet from all cat hair and other things.

He put the vacuum away and went to his kitchen/dinning area. He began to wash the dishes that had been left out for who-knows-how-long, he dried and put them away. He grabbed his mop from the kitchen closet and started to mop the tiles, he used the dish cloth to wipe the little wooden table and the cupboard doors.

he had never really cared about his messy house because nobody really ever saw it but now that somebody was actually going to be living with him he felt it needed to be completely clean.

He cleaned the hob, oven, grill and the counters, he wiped the wooden chairs and sprayed the rooms with frebreze before collapsing on the sofa and smiling to himself. Pewdiepie came down and walked into the livingroom.

''hey Cry'' Pewdie smiled, ''This is a nice place''

''Thanks! I.. eh.. I try to keep it clean'' he chuckled. Pewds smirked,

''Is that what you were doing down here while I was unpacking?''

''No.. Of course not'' Cry smiled sheepishly and Pewdie just laughed.

''I can't believe all my stuff's all set up already.. It's weird'' Pewdie rubbed the back of his neck as he sat next to Cry on the couch, ''I really thought I was gonna have to stay on the streets.. thanks again Cry''

''No problem'' Cry smiled, At that moment the doorbell rang. ''That'll be the guys, I gotta pay them'' He stood up and went to the door, he paid the men and had a small chat with them before going back to the livingroom to find Pewdie on his phone in the kitchen.

He watched as Pewdie paced around and angrily spoke to the person on the other end.

''It's your fault!'' he growled, The person must have answered because Pewds shook his head in frustration. ''You've made your decision! Don't call me again!''

Pewdie pressed the hang up button before sitting at the table and sighing.

''Who was that?'' Cry asked curiously,

''Marzia..'' Felix mumbled, ''She wanted to know where I was staying and if i was ok..''

''Well that was nice of her'' Cry answered awkwardly,

''Woulda been nicer if her new boyfriend wasn't making comments in the background and bringing up our break-up every few seconds'' Pewdie grumbled bitterly. ''I hate that guy''

''He's an asshole'' Cry nodded before sitting across from his friend and putting a hand on his arm, ''But you don't need her, you'll be fine''

''I guess you're right'' Pewdie sighed, ''I-.. I just didn't want it to end ya know? I didn't want to be with out her''

''I know man... I'm sorry'' Cry smiled sympathetically. ''You want somethin' to eat? We missed lunch after all''

''Uhh.. no thanks.. I'm good'' Pewdie sat up and stretched, ''I think I'm gonna go have a shower''

''Alright'' Cry and Pewdie got up at the same time, Pewds went up to take a shower while Cry made himself a sandwich. He sat in front of the tv and ate his sandwich while watching 'Adventure Time'.

Pewdie came down after a while and sat next to his friend,

''Adventure time? I love this show'' He grinned,

''It's awesome right?'' Cry chuckled.

They sat in a comfortable silence until the show finished,

''You know Cry'' Pewdie sighed,

''Hmm?'' Cry looked into Pewdie's light blue eyes.

''You're right.. I am gonna be ok'' Pewdie chuckled.

''Totally, we'll both be good'' Cry smiled,

''Don't even worry about it Cry''

''I won't''

* * *

**Kinda a bad ending but you maybe you guys liked it? Please Review xx**


End file.
